


Priceless

by Theangelhasfallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Anna, Abused Castiel, Abused Gabriel, Abused Michael, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angels are known, Child Castiel, Child Dean, Clever castiel, F/F, F/M, King John Winchester, M/M, Mary winchester is alive, Naieve Dean, No Beta, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Protective Dean, Queen Mary Winchester, Scared Castiel, Slave Anna, Slave Castiel, Slave Charlie, Slave Gabriel, Slave Michael, Slavery, Soldier Benny, Soldier Bobby, abusive Alister, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasfallen/pseuds/Theangelhasfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel and his siblings are captured by slavers they are bought by King Winchester to serve him and his family in the castle. Six year old Castiel is the slave for John's oldest boy- Prince Dean. The boys grow up together and become friends. But how can friendship work when one is a prince and one is a slave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so feel free to tell me if there is any awkward phrasing or spelling mistakes :)
> 
> Also here are the ages for the characters:  
> Castiel- 6  
> Dean- 6  
> Sam-2  
> Benny- 16  
> Michael- 16  
> Anna- 13  
> Gabe- 10

"How much is this one?" The man sneered, gesturing to the young angel who was shaking next to wall where he stood stark naked bar from the collar and price tag around his neck.

"800" a second voice said, with a smooth British accent.

"pff, seems an awful lot for him. He can't be more then six."

"The younger ones are easier to train."

"Hmm." The original voice said as if he was deep in thought, "I will think about it."/p>

He crouched down next to the quivering angel, studying him like a dissected fish. The icy blue eyes of the angel shifted past the man to where his brothers and sisters stood, concern and helplessness written on their faces.

The man reached up to cup the fledglings face and started squeezing the pale, porcelain skin of his cheeks with his oily and dirty fingers.

Languidly he used his cracked finger nail to nudge open the Angel's mouth and caressed his warm tongue and pearly, white baby teeth.

The intrusion caused the creature to whimper with fright as he had never been treated so brashly before. 

Castiel had always been sheltered in heaven by his much older brothers and sisters. He was the baby after all. The baby who toddled around with his big, blue eyes and raven black hair and tiny wings, clutching his toy cat as he discovered the delights of heaven.

That was one year ago, before it all went to hell.

After their father died, heaven turned into complete and utter chaos.

There were no rules and no guidance and thus rebellions started. First it was the sovereign and powerful arc-angel Raphael who caused a riot like no other. It lasted for months and after he took the throne, heaven was in pieces.

Dislike in Raphael grew into hatred as he started to control every aspect of people's lives. Support then turned to Metatron, the prophet of God himself. He promised to fix heaven and make it great again. Instead - wanting to have heaven only for himself - he cast the Angels out, forcing them to roam the Earth.

Hoping that their fathers favorite creation would provide safety and sanctuary Angels turned to the humans. The humans turned to the Angels with open arms and soft words, causing them to put down their guard. Those words soon turned into hate and greed and their warm arms turned into collars around their necks, carved with enochian symbols to eliminate any access to an Angels grace. Angels were now slaves to humanity, to complete any whim they might have. They had truly fallen from grace.

It had been seven days and seven nights since Castiel had been captured and now put up for auction at Crowley's auction house for angels.

Castiel's robes had been ripped off, leaving him as bare as the day he was born. In the scorching heat, with little food and water, he was forced to walk through a desert bare-foot chained from the neck to twenty other Angels until they reached the auction house.

He remembered watching as the traders laughed and jibed when one of the more elderly angels collapsed on the sand due to exhaustion. He watched in horror as they unchained him and despite Michael's and Gabriel's cry's of anguish, threw him down the sandy slope where he met his bitter and horrific end.

He reminisced on being so weak he could not stand up straight and was having to be carried by his older brother Michael. His feet hung off his limp body blistered and swollen with green puss seeping out of the infected wounds like a parasite as he was cradled in Michael's arms.

Upon entering the auction house on the sixth day after capture buckets of freezing cold water were thrown over them, cutting into him like tiny shards of glass ripping into his skin causing his flesh to erupt into tiny goosebumps and his teeth to chatter in some sort of manic laugh.

After being cleaned so roughly that his skin was raw and pink, he was pulled by his frail arm into a cold room with the other slaves stood quietly. He watched in horror as a searing hot branding iron was thrusted onto his wrist. It was not the pain that caused Castiel to wail in anguish but more the smell of burning flesh which engulfed Castiel's senses, chocking him into unconsciousness.

24601\. 24601. 24601.

He was no longer a living being, more like a piece of flesh to be bargained off to for the highest price. Even at 6 years old Castiel understood this.

It was now the seventh day after capture and Castiel was standing with his back against the freezing wall, his hands behind his back and his eyes down in a submissive pose. He could spy from under his eye lashes his older siblings Michael, Anna and Gabriel standing opposite him in the same pose.

Human upon Human walked by.

Castiel just wanted to scream out loud for his father. He wanted to run into his brothers safe arms and cuddle him. He just wanted to be free...

But he knew that was no possible. well, unless he wanted to face the whip that the slave master, Crowley loved to hand out upon any opportunity. Castiel winced as he thought about the crack of the whip as it was beaten down upon his vulnerable, naked back. Breaking the skin and leaving horrific streaks of blood like a twisted painting.

The hours dragged by and Castiel felt his eyes beginning to droop and his legs buckling underneath him.

'No. Must stay awake.' He reminded himself sadly, shuffling from foot to foot to try wake himself up.

Then suddenly one of the humans stopped in-front of him. He was very tall and gangling, with oily brown hair that was plastered to his sneering face. Castiel didn't like him at all.

He signaled Crowley and stared asking questions about him, many of which made no sense to him. Questions about his price, his age, his 'experience'- what ever that meant.

Then the man crouched down next to him. He could feel his warm breath on his skin and he tried to turn his head to get away from the onslaught of rotting meat that invaded his nostrils. The creepy man gripped onto Castiel's cheeks to stop him turning away and massaged them together, causing his mouth to twist into a deformed pout. Helplessly he looked over to his brothers, who had concern plastered onto their faces.

He took some deep breaths as the man opened him mouth and touch his teeth, gums and tongue.

"mmmm, I could just imagine my cock fitting inside here perfectly, baby boy." The man purred before extracting his fingers from Castiel's mouth, only to exchange it for something worse.

Castiel physically recoiled as the man clashed their mouths together in a kiss, his tongue swirling and licking the roof of Castiel's mouth and his teeth collided with Castiel's.

Cas started to try and push away but was un- successful. In the distance he could his brothers and sisters screaming to let him go that he was too young. Then the man reached around and started to rub his left buttock, his finger nail trailing down inside Castiel's crack until he could feel his pulsing hole.

That's when everything fell apart.

Micheal and Gabriel started to advance onto the man, before they were restrained by soldiers and were thrown to the floor with the weight of five body guards and their Armour pressing down on them, until they were nearly unable to breath. Anna was in hysterics and thus was being beaten with a whip. However, all Castiel could think about was getting the cold, snake- like lips and tongue off him. To stop the wondering hands and to get the fuck out of there.

"RELEASE THAT BOY, ON ORDER OF KING JOHN OF WINCHESTER"

Silence.

Upon hearing the Kings name all of the slaves who were being restrained were released. Castiel ripped his grasp from the man and ran into Michael's arms. From his safe place he dared to look from where the voice originated from.

It had come from a burly man with a thick, brown beard who was clothed in the red clocks of Winchester that signified he was a soldier and an important one at that due to his silver sword that was currently being brandished at Crowley's neck.

"Now, now, don't do anything anyone might regret'" Crowley stuttered as he used his fingers to gingerly push away the soldiers dangerous weapon 'how may I appease you?'

The soldier lowered his weapon slightly, allowing Crowley to breath a large sigh of relief.

"I want those four" he grunted, pointing his finger at the frozen family of Michael, Gabriel, Anna and Cas.

"Of- of course, sir" 

"I want them clothed and some bandages for the poor things"

"yes sir" 

"NOW" 

Crowley scuttled off finding the necessary items in a back room. The soldier used this opportunity to advance on the family who were crammed in a corner with Michael's wings protecting them.

"You kids alright?" the man asked in a sincere voice, "my name is Sir Singer but you idjits can call me Bobby." 

Micheal's tawny wings relaxed slightly from his threatening position, but still covered his family in an attempt to keep them from harm.

"I promise i'm not going to hurt ya, I just wanna speak. The king and queen is looking for a companion for his little boy- Prince Dean- and he's about your little brothers age I think. Ya see Dean is a wee bit lonely, even if he hates to admit it but he needs someone his own age and there is no one like that at the castle" 

"Your not taking my brother" Michael snarled.

"God, no,no,no!" Bobby exclaimed "ya can all come."

Bobby could see the distrust in the angels grey- blue eyes and well he had good reason why.

"There will be no bad touching of any of your family at all, I swear on it. They will be fed, clothed and their wounds looked at. They will be well looked after- that's what you want isn't it?" 

" Michael" the angel said through gritted teeth. "and this is my younger brothers Gabriel and Castiel and my sister Anna." Michael lowered his huge wings to let Bobby see his family.

"Nice to meet all of you" Bobby said. At that point Crowley walked in with some tatty tunics, herbs and bandages and handed them to Bobby.

"As you requested, sir"

"thank you" 

Bobby took the bandages and gestured to Michael.

"May I?"

Michael gave the barest of nods before turning around to let Bobby bandage his back. He heard Bobby quietly exclaim in shock at the state of his back and he winced internally. He knew it looked bad. He had fought hard against the slavers when they took him and he had tried to escape a few times which meant he had been lashed about 50 times until his back was leaking with blood.

Bobby gently disinfected the wound with herbs which stung like hell but Mike gritted his teeth and powered through it. He then wrapped the soft, white bandage around his stomach and back until all his wounds were covered.

Bobby then moved onto doing Gabe's, Anna's and Castiel's backs, covering them with soft white bandages before letting them slip their worn tunics on.

"Right then, let's go!" Bobby exclaimed as he threw a pouch of gold coins at Crowley's feet and led the angels to where some horses were tied up outside.


	2. Chapter 2

The three horses which Bobby indicated to were beautiful. One was pure white bar from a black stripe on her nose. The other two were chestnut- brown and had white stockings on their feet.

The four angels nervously made their way towards the beasts, still in shock over what happened. Castiel still had his face firmly planted in Michael's shoulder and Anna and Gabe were clinging to each other, almost as if one was about to disappear.

"You guys ever ridden a horse before?" Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow.

Michael nodded his head in response. 'Yes, me, Gabe and Anna know how to ride, Cassie does not.'

"Ok, i'm sorry to say that you idgits are going to have to share, I wasn't expecting to buy so many of you. The ride will be about eight hours long for around three days depending on the speed we are going at. We are aiming to back just after dark on the third day but y'all can never trust these hot conditions. Just of warning to all of you- don't even think about running off. All there is around here is desert, you'll will die of dehydration before you get anywhere."

All four angels nodded before getting onto the horses- Michael with Castiel in front and Anna and Gabe sharing.

The idea of running was ludicrous. No one out of their little family wanted to endure the sweltering heat of the desert or the taste of dehydration again.

No.

All of them knew they would die before making it 10 miles.

"You guys ready?" Bobby asked and before evening waiting for a response he was gone, his cloak swishing behind him as his beautiful white horse cantered off.

Michael kicked the horse forward, edging him into a gallop to catch up Bobby.

"Come on." He yelled back at Anna who hadn't started to move at all. "We can't keep our master waiting."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

To put it bluntly, the trip was exhausting. Tomorrow was the last day before they reached Winchester and entered the castle in the morning.

The group of five walked for a solid ten hours a day and Castiel's bottom was sore with all the bumping up and down.

Around the second day the harsh dessert floor melted away into thrones of dense forest. One wrong move could cause the riders to get lost into the midst of strangling vines and crooked trees. Sometimes the trees go so thick the horses could not pass through without injury thuss forcing everyone to get off the horses and using a long knife cut the thick bark of the trees. Well Michael and Bobby did that. Castiel was gifted with the task of using his fingers to rip away the parasitic vines which were suffocating the trees as well as blocking their path.

When they did stop it was only to rest the horses for five minutes or to set up camp which only happened at around eight in the afternoon and by then Castiel was ready to fall asleep in Michael's arms. But no. He had to help the rest of them set up to eat and sleep.

They had stopped around ten minutes ago and Castiel was standing in the middle of the trees watching the night sky. He loved watching the silvery stars twinkle miles and miles above his head. They always reminded him of his home up in Heaven. But it always made him sad as he could never go there again. He was stuck on earth collecting wood for a fire. pfffsss.

'If it wasn't for these itchy collars even a baby could light a fire using grace.' Castiel though bitterly as he kicked a small stone so it flew into the air, hitting a tree before plummeting to earth and landing on the earth below.

He was always in charge of collecting the fire wood and for about an hour he would wander bare foot collecting the correct type of wood. He had learnt by now it had to bone dry otherwise the fire would not work. He had made the mistake on the first day of collecting wet wood by accident as there had been a small lagoon near by and there was little time to find more before it went dark, so they went cold that night.

Gabriel was in charge of cooking. He cooked meat over the fire which Cas had made and cooked basic foods such as broths. They were tasteless and had a strange texture as thee were limited resources but Castiel felt himself too starving to care so ate all of it. Afterwards he had to help Gabriel go down to the river and wash the wooden bowls which they used. The water from the stream or river was always freezing and made Castiel's hands go numb with cold. He hated washing up.

Anna and Michael as the oldest has to set up camp by putting up two tents: theirs and Bobby's. Their tent was made out of a thin, course material with was a beige- brown and very unappealing color, Castiel thought. Bobby's was a much nicer color of red and had the golden crest of Winchester on it, just like his clock. The only good thing was that Cas got to sleep curled up and cuddled by his family. He remembered in Heaven they used to do this and he would crawl into their nests and lie on top of Gabriel's beautiful golden wings and have both Michael's tawny wings and Anna's fiery red wings cover him like a security blanket.

Cas sighed thinking about his memory. He missed Heaven so much he thought his wings were going to fall off.

"Cassie!" He heard Gabriel cry out. "How's the fire wood coming along."

"I'm coming" He yelled back. He wiped a few stray tears which had fallen without his consent. He awkwardly grabbed the heavy firewood which had fallen out his arms and started to limp along, his arms screaming with the weight.

"Stupid tears" he muttered to himself. "Your a big boy Castiel. Stop crying. Your six, not a baby. And only babies cry."

He deposited the firewood next to Gabriel and asked quietly if there was anything else he could do.

"Go help Anna." Gabe offered, gesturing towards their older sister who was cooling down the horses with dry leaves.

"Ok."

Gabe sighed.

He hated seeing how much his younger brother had been forced to matured and grow up. He was only 6 for fucks sake. He was still a baby and yet had endured more pain then an adult will in their entire life. It wasn't fair. Why did it have to happen to his family? Why did their father have to leave? why did they have to fall? why? why? why?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been a couple of hours since they entered Winchester.

Gone were the multitude of trees and plants blocking their way. They were replaced with rich fields filled with crops such as wheat and barley which shimmered gold and silver as they caught the light.

However there was one particular meadow that Castiel adored. It was a riot of color. The burnt orange Butterfly weed stood tall among the grassed and the prairie Black- eyed Susan's appeared to reflect the brilliant yellow of the sun herself. The beautiful Blazingstar stood like a tall purple bushy cat- tails, dotting through the expanses of green and brown like flecks of paint. Near the edges of the lazy river he could see the blue- violet Wild Irises, tall and proud. Castiel gazed in wonder, soaking up as much of the beauty through his small eyes. From his perspective it almost looked like home. A place constructed from little bits of heaven.

"We are about three hours away from the main castle." Bobby started saying, snapping Castiel out of his coma like state. "We should arrive around 8 and we will get unpacked and put the horses into the stables. After we will find a lady names Missisouri and she will doll out the jobs you will be doing in or around the castle. I warn you these jobs are going to be hard work and you must not fuck up or you will feel the whip. Last year we got a new slave master and he is definitely one not to cross. If you want your time to be as OK as it can be don't do anything to upset him. Get on his good side and you will be rewarded. On the other hand, get on his bad side and there is no coming back from that."

The ride after that was silent as the Novak's mulled over Bobby's words.

'Who was this mysterious slave master?'

'Will he be as bad as Crowley?'

'What will their job entail?'

'What sort of punishment will be given for what crime?'

'What if..? What if...?'


	3. Chapter 3

Cas looked up to the clear sky and the frenzied pulses sent out by his heart pounded so hard at his chest. It felt like as if a drill was slowly poking a hole across a sheet of delicate plywood. His icy blue eyes sucked in the entire picture of the crowded street which was just full of life.

The market roared with rage as it was awakened from its peaceful slumber. The shops were stuffed and street vendors made the street extremely narrow forcing people to walk in a straight file like soldiers going to battle. Shops of all different species stood on either side of the street obediently. None of them had doors for the shopkeepers knew very well that the doors would not last long against the might, impatience, and violence of the customers. Herds of people climbed on top of each other at the counter of each shop yelling wildly like mindless monkeys brawling for a banana. Large tattered wagons decorated with a collage of vegetable were parked beside the street and their owners stood beside them screaming prices like auctioneers, but instead of a hammer, they had a carrot which they would use to wade of the flies pointlessly dancing around the vegetables. Sweaty buyers skilfully wove their way by locating minute gaps between people and squeezing through. Pickpockets felt like rabbits in a carrot field, and munched purses out of many pockets of innocent buyers too busy bargaining. Experienced visitors wore tight pants for the same reason.

It was beautiful Cas thought, but chaotic. Very different to the calm and peaceful nature of heaven's streets.

Cas was suddenly awakened from his stupor by Michael shaking him vigorously.

"Snap out of it Cas." Michael hissed softly. "We need to make a good impression."

Cas then realised what Michael was talking about. The distraction of the bustling street had distracted him from ominous looking castle which clouded his eyesight.

The sun glared down upon the thick cobblestone walls, leaving stark, vivid shadows constructing with the blinding bright spiked shadows of the portcullis loomed like the twisted teeth of some fell beast. Cas heard a horse nicker in the stables, and felt the air suddenly require a musty, damp smell of sweat and heat. Rising above the bustle below like four golden eagles rising on an updraft, four towers stood stark against the morning light giving a sense of power and flags flew high, their crimson clashing with the grey- blue sky, it's four cornerscaging the golden lion which roared in the centre.

Cas gulped and pulled his little, fluffy fledgling wings closer to his body. They were nearly at the enterance.

10 steps- stay calm

9 steps- breath

8- everything's going to be fine

7- Oh God

6-nearly there

5- Father help me

4- I don't want to be here

3, 2,1 ...

The three horses stopped at an imposing looking oak door. It had intericate marking edged into the wood and a dark brown knocker stood proudly in the middle.

Bobby swung off his horse, his red cape flying behind him like the flags ontop the castle.

"Off ya get, ya idgits." He yelled. "We don't want to keep Alister waiting, he is not a man to be messed with."

All the angels swung off their horse. The minute their feet touched the ground their horses were trapped off them by a tired looking, elderly angel with greying wings and sad eyes. He was wearing a brown tunic and on his arm was a brand. A dark red brand, still raw and fleshy. It was in the shape of a lion and Cas knew. He knew he was going to get another brand. He knew he was going to be marked again. Like a pig going for slaughter. Cas felt his stomach roll inside of him uncomfortably, like a ball of snakes trying to escape.

Bobby walked up the marble steps where the large door was pushed open by two employing guards wearing red tunics embroidered with the crest of Winchester. On their hips hung a silver sword. It's deadly blade emcapsulated in brown scabbards, but were still available at a moments will.

Cas and his siblings were led through a corridor and down some stairs and finally into a small room next to the bustling kitchens.

"Here is where Alisters office is." Bobby started, his face crumpling slightly into what looked like distress. "Make sure you show him some respect, ya here." Bobby continued. "And God what ever you do, don't piss him off."

Bobby nodded one last time in the angels direction.

"Good luck". He said, before sweeping off into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

The angels watched as Bobby walked away from them, leaving them behind with the knowledge that they were going to meet someone who had the potential to cause them a great deal of harm.

Michael raised his clenched fist to the door and knocked on it loudly.

"Enter". A nasally voice commanded.

Michael swung the heavy door open and ushered his younger siblings in. His other hand firmly clutching Castiel's tiny hand, trying to give that tiny bit if comfort to his obviously scared younger brother.

Upon entering Michael looked around.

The room was very dark and was adored with heavy, wooden furniture which seemed to cast a dark shadow around the room. A large marble fireplace stood proudly on the back wall, it's greedy orange mouth licked the logs, causing them to crumble and disintegrate into piles of black ash.

Above the fireplace lay a whip. Michael shivered as memories flooded back to him- strips of leather beating down upon his bare and naked back; blood seeping from open wounds and humans laughing grotesquely as he screamed on the ground.

"Well aren't all of you a sorry lot". The voice said again.

The voice came from a tall, lanky man sat behind a desk. He had dead grey- blue eyes, which were partially hidden by locks of greacy, unwashed brown hair. Under his eyes sat a twisted grin that seemed to be set in a petulant smirk. The voice that erupted from his cold lips sounded like someone was scraping chalk along a road and made Michael want to gag.

Out of nowhere Michael felt the hard cold sting of the whip slash his left arm. His other hand slipped out of Castiels grasp and automatically went to cradle his stinging arm.

"Rule number one," Alister said gleefully, "never gaze at anyone who is above you in rank. If you must, you can set your disgusting eyes on other worthless, dirty slaves such as your selves. If I catch any of you even trying to glimpse at my face again, I can ensure you it will be the last thing you will ever do."

"Yes Sir." Gabriel said quietly.

"SIR? SIR?" Alister roared, pushing his desk away and stalking up to Gabriel, towering over the small angel. "Firstly, I didn't give you permission to speak and second I am your MASTER, and you will do well to remember it."

Alister walked away from a shaken Gabriel and towards the door.

"Follow me." He said before walking out of the door and into the corridor.

Alister led the angels down some stairs into a long, stone corridor which led into five differed rooms. Alister strode to the end door, unlocked it and walked inside it, guesturing for the angles to follow.

Inside was a small room which had wooden shelves nailed onto the walls. On the shelves lay articles of clothing in all different colours and shapes. Alister grabbed eight articles of the shelves.

"Your clothes show what job you do as a slave," Alister explained. "You each get two articles of clothing. Keep them clean by washing them in the river. Understand?"

"Yes master" the angles whispered, wondering what sort of job they were going to get.

"Right.. now" Alister started, rummaging through the pile of clothes.

"Red for kitchen slaves" he said as he threw two red tunics at Gabriel.

"White for maids", throwing two long white dresses at Anna.

"Brown for steelworkers" throwing the clothes at Michael.

" And finally for our precious little angel" Alister sneered " Blue for the Royal household slave ". Castiel sqealed as the clothes were flung in his direction hard and hit him straight in the face. Tears began to well up in Castiels eyes and began to dribble down his cheeks.

"Awww, was little baby injured, poor little baby" Aloster cooed evilly. "shut up and stop crying you don't have any emotions now, your a good for nothing slave. An abomination who is lucky that we are even letting them stay on our planet. We known you. We paid for you."

Alister backed away from the crying form of Castiel and headed back into the corridor. Michael re-grabbed Castiels has nad followed Alister. He led the small family out through about her door which led outside into a courtyard.

Michael winced as he felt small twigs and thorns prick at his bare feet and mud stick in between his toes. They walked in silence for about 10 minutes until they stopped in front of a trio of rotting, falling down cabins.

"This here, is your new home" Alister said, guesturing towards the most broken and decrepit of the cabins. "This cabin here is for all slaves, angel and human alike. The cabin next to your is where servants sleep. Any mingling with servants as I will slice your wings off faster than you can even cry for help. "

Alister smiled again. "Go, make your self at home. Your will start work tomorrow at five in the morning. Don't be late".

Alister slid away into the darkness, leaving the angels outside of the cabins.

"I suppose this is where we will be staying." Michael said in a cheery voice in an attempt to raise the spirits. "It doesn't look too bad and at least we are all together."

"It looks like a shit hole Mikey.' Gabe whined. 'I wanna go home. I don't like it here.' Big fat tears started to roll down Gabriel's face and drop off his chin.

'Hey, it's Ok" Michael soothed. "We're going to get through this, all of us together'

Michael pulled Gabe, Anna and Cas into a tight embrace, his wings enveloping them in a thick blanket of copper.

"We're going to be fine, it's going to be fine. And hey, we don't know what's on the inside yet. You never know it could be something special." Michael deducted.

Michael was wrong.

Rows upon rows of wooden boards, piled three stories high, filled the room, leaving little room for a walk way. Laying upon the boards were angels and humans all crammed together. They had no personal space nor any privacy. They lied next to each other like canned sardines crammed next to each other. The smell was even worse. The suffocating, putrid door of rooted eggs and sewage pervaded the cabin. The deformed wafted out, nearly thick enough to see, causing the angels to choke and sputter. The potent stench, like shlfuric brimstone, burned their nostrils and made them gag.

"Hey, nubies." A slick, British accent jolted Micheal out of what ever trace he was in.

The voice belonged to a young boy, aged about 10 to 11. He had blond hair which was scraped back, icy blue- grey eyes which twinkled with mischief and wings which shimmered in hundreds of different colours: pinks, Blues,lilac, green, purple, lilac, turquoise. He was wearing a dark red tunic, symbolising that he was a kitchen slave- the Same as Gabriel

The boy stuck out his hand and grabbed onto Michaels.

"Names Balthazar, but everyon here in this hell hole calls me Bal." The boy said confidently.

"Nice to meet you Bal. I'm Michael, these are my younger siblings, Castiel, Anna and Gabriel."

Bal winked at Gabe before explaining that he could help them to figure out what they were supposed to be doing tomorrow.

"Also, there are no more beds left. This castle has too many slaves and not enough space to put them. Don't worry though. You can join me and my friend Charlie up in the roof. W have made our beds there and I'm sure there is enough room for you guys too. Follow me, I will show you now."

The angels followed Bal to the middle of the cabin. There lay on a supporting beam which kept the cabin up. It led up into th rafters.

Before Michael even had the chance to open his mouth and ask what they were doing there, Bal had wrapped his arms and legs around the pole and started to climb it speedily like a monkey into the rafters. Michael watched his little body disappear into the rafters.

"Come on. It's perfectly safe!" Ball called down, his voice echoing "I will help you."

Michael stood there dumbfounded. How an earth were they going to get up there?

"Gabe you first" Michael murmured. He watched as Gabe skilfully hoisted his body up the pole. Gabe had always been an extraordinary climber, continuously climbing trees back in heaven. It took him a few minutes to reach the top and clamber into the rafter.

Anna went next. Her long red hair flowing behind her as she grabbed onto the smooth pole. She got up relatively easily with little slippage.

Now it was his and Castiels turn.

"Cas, get on my back and hold on tight" Michael Said quietly, mindful of the other slaves who were in earshot of him.

Cas clambered onto Michaels back and swung his little arms around Michaels shoulders.

"Up we go" Micheal said as he started to climb the pole. It was hard work, especially with Cas weighing him down. Finally after minutes of hard core climbing, he made it to the top. Anna grabbed Cas off Michaels back and gently placed him on one of the overhead beams.

"This is where you can sleep." Bal said proudly.

Michael gazed around. There were beams haphazardly nailed together to make a flimsy floor. There were large gaps where's some of the beams had fallen through and Michael could see the other slaves's heads through them. On two of the beams were a pile of blankets and tunics, which marked where Bal and the other girl, Charlie, slept.

'welcome to your new home' echoed inside of Michaels head as he realised that this cabin was a reality and there was no getting away.


End file.
